The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of dwarf hybrid blueberry plant botanically known as Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TO-1319’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TO-1319’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2007. The new variety ‘TO-1319’ ripens around late May in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TO-1319’ are medium sized and are light-blue. The new variety ‘TO-1319’ has good yield for a dwarf type blueberry plant and is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 400-500 hours at or below 45° F.
Pedigree and history: ‘TO-1319’ was selected in 2007 at the Georgia Experiment Station in Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘Rebel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138) made in 2007 with ‘TH-639’ (a non-patented breeding line). The selection was first asexually propagated by softwood cuttings at the direction of the inventor in Griffin, Ga. in 2009. The new variety has been tested in plantings at UGA Blueberry Research Farms in Alapaha and Griffin, Ga. since 2010. The selection was planted in ornamental trials at the Alapaha and Griffin, Ga. locations in 2011.